Reunion
by Spike's Lil Devil
Summary: The fourth fic in the 'Brave New World' series. Buffy and Dawn come to LA to visit when they find our favorite Bad Boy British Vampire. Emmi finds a link to her past.


                                                                                    **_REUNION _**

Part of the Series: Everything

                             Eventually

                             Secrets and Fairs

                             Reunion

(This is a week after 'Secrets and Fairs')

Disclaimer: If I owned 'ANGEL' or 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer', I'd be frigging rich and I'd also have Spike all to myself. All I have are ideas, a stereo, and a shirtless picture of Spike. (Starts crying) Why does Joss have to be so mean with his little Mutant Enemy? He kills Doyle, ruins any hope of Spiffyness for us Spiffy shippers, gives Spike a soul, takes Cordelia away, puts Angel into the ocean, makes Connor seem like the bad guy, and totally abuses the rights of our favorite characters. I'm really angry at him now. Wait if you don't get it Joss Whedon owns them all. I just own Emmi and Raven (that's actually Amber's nickname).

Pairings: Cordy/Doyle, Emmi/Connor, Buffy/Spike.

A/N: This is a crossover with 'B.t.V.S'. It's right after the 'B. t. V. S.'s season finale so Spike has a soul. Buffy and Dawn will also be in this fic too.

Feedback: Lets see, get reviews and lose some sanity or none and get sanity and become normal. Do we want normal? (Shaking head blows a whistle) I forgot to mention that if you don't give me a review or flame me I'll send Riley after you.

(Has a sadistic smile on face.) I'm bad.

Rating: Nothing worse than the show itself so PG-13.

Spoilers: For B. t. V. S.: Seeing Red, Villains, Two to Go, and Grave. For ANGEL: Most of the season

A/N2: ''is a thought, underlined is a vision and italics are spells.

A/N3: According to the single review I got and all of my little brother's friends the results for the vote at the end of 'Secrets and Fairs' (Should Cordelia or Doyle have the visions?) Here are the results: Doyle: 15, Cordelia: 115. If you didn't notice that means Cordelia gets to keep the visions. I also have to ask a question so throw the theories at me. If Doyle's a half demon than why did the visions hurt for him since Cordelia's now part demon but they don't hurt her? Is it just me or is that really screwed up?

Dedication: To SuperChic, QTPIEK, and NOTSANE. SuperChic and QTPIEK for listening to my insane ramblings about what I'm going to put into my fics. To NOTSANE for sending me the cool cards with Spike on them.

************************************************************************************************************

Last time on 'ANGEL': The Fang Gang went to a carnival that went to hell due to the fact that Drusilla and Ethan Rayne became a couple. A girl that they didn't know started to help them. Ethan got staked and Drusilla ran.

Last time on 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer':

 In Sunnydale: Warren murdered Tara when he was trying to kill Buffy. Willow went evil and killed Warren. Then she went after Andrew and Johnathan while they were in jail. Buffy and Xander got the two nerds out of her grasp and they took them to the Magic Box so Willow couldn't kill them. (Dammit) Then Willow found them and almost killed them. The nerds ran to Mexico while Willow almost killed Anya. That was when Giles arrived. Willow almost killed Giles and went to find the lost temple of a goddess. She almost started another apocalypse. Buffy and Dawn got stuck in a hole and that was when Buffy found out Dawn knew how to fight.  Xander ended up being the person to save the day by continuously telling Willow he loved her. Willow then broke down and cried and they all survived. 

In Africa: Spike had to survive these trial things. The first one was to fight some guy with flaming fists, and then there was this thing with bugs, and some other things. Then the demon shaman gave him the one thing he desired. Spike thought the one thing that he desired most was to have the chip removed, but it ended up to be his soul.

************************************************************************************************************

            Buffy and Dawn were in their mom's jeep. It had been a little over a year since their mom had died. They decided that since what had happened a couple of weeks ago with Willow almost ending the world they maybe could go to LA to see if they could find their dad some where and maybe go see Angel. (Even though that didn't sound so great for Dawn since she hated him.) Willow had decided to go back to England with Giles to go see the Watcher's Counsil about maybe giving her a sort of magic rehab. Xander and Anya were finally on speaking terms again and dating again. After Tara's funeral Willow had slipped into deep depression and had decided to try to find a way to bring her back even though Osiris hadn't let her. Dawn was almost done paying off what she had stolen. Buffy was always thinking about what had happened to Spike. He had left after he had almost…

"Buffy, are we there yet?"

"What?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Were almost there Dawnie."

"Okay, when will we get there?"

"In a few minutes, just be patient."

"Patience is a virtue."

"I know."

"A virtue that I obviously don't have."

"Okay, where are we staying though?"

"With Angel at that Hyperion place. Will you just calm down already?"

"Why can't we stay with dad?"

"We don't even know if he's there. For all we know he's in Spain or France or Washington."

'Or making out with some woman we don't even know.'

            A few minutes later they pulled up to the Hyperion. 

'This is how I'm spending the next week, with my older sister and her ex-boyfriend making lovey-dovey eyes at each other.' 

            That was when she locked eyes with Connor.

'And maybe a hot guy in the mix.'

************************************************************************************************************

            Spike was on his motorcycle going to LA to see if he could talk to Angel about how to deal with a soul. He had just gotten back to the US from his trip to Africa to get the chip removed. Instead of losing the chip he got a soul. Now Buffy didn't have an excuse why she couldn't love him. He saw the 'HOLLYWOOD' sign and knew he was finally in the poofter's home town. He saw a girl in black with big black fairy wings. She gave him a look that even scared him. She jumped into the sky after crushing a car by jumping down on it and Spike could only say two words.

"Bloody hell."

************************************************************************************************************

            Dawn and Buffy had walked into the Hyperion. Dawn looked at Connor. She blushed and smiled. That was when she saw the one person that she would have to fight with for Connor's heart. She locked eyes with Emmy and watched the girl run down the stairs and hug Connor. Dawn got angry when she saw her hugging Connor. She walked up to them.

"Hi, my name's Dawn, what's yours?" Dawn asked the guy.

"I'm Connor."

"And I'm Emmi."

            Emmi and Dawn looked at each other. Dawn gave Emmi a look that said she wanted Connor and she would get him so watch out. Emmi gave Dawn a look that had pure friendliness. 

'I've stolen things before. Stealing a boy's heart should be pretty easy.'

"Would you like to maybe go with us? We were going out to the movies."

            Dawn couldn't believe a girl she had just met and that she gave an 'I want your boyfriend' look was giving her an invitation to go with them to the movies.

"Uh…sure."

************************************************************************************************************

            After the three teens had left for the movies Buffy looked around for anyone. Angel told her that he'd be there when she got there, anyways, he lived there.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Buffy paused and looked around. "Come on this isn't funny. Angel, are you here?"

            That was when Buffy saw Angel coming down the stairs and Buffy got sort of timid.

"Hi Angel."

"Hi Buffy."

"Who were those two?"

"Those two what?"

"Those two teens that Dawn left with for the movies, that those two."

"That was just Connor and Emmi."

"But WHO are they?"

            Angel was trying to steer the conversation away from the subject that he had a son.

"Emmi is an orphan that I found. She's dating Connor."

"And WHO is Connor?" 

"Connor is…"

"Don't hesitate It's not like your going to tell me he's your son."

"He is."

            Buffy got the weirdest look on her face that Angel had ever seen. Her eyes got really big and her lips looked tiny.

"YOUR SON! YOU HAVE A SON?!?!?!"

"Yes, but I'll explain."

"Oh you better have a good story for this."

"I was kind of in a very strange mood and I slept with Darla and there was this prophesy that said about a son of two vampires that's a human."

"When did this happen?"

"Some time in the last year or two."

"But that boy's a teenager."

"I haven't finished the story. I killed this guy named Holtz's family a couple centuries ago. He was put in stone so he could get revenge one day. He gathered a group of people that had some of their families killed by vampires and promised revenge. Wesley kidnapped Connor and took him to Holtz because of a fake prophesy that said something. He got his throat slit and was hospitalized. Holtz took Connor to a hell dimension. Time must have been faster there because Connor was taken there as a baby and came back as a teenager."

"So what happened to Wesley?"

"One of Holtz's followers was Emmi's older sister. She thought Wesley was the reason that Holtz left so he shot him and killed herself. So now Wesley's dead."

"Okay, that's different. Defiantly not what I was expecting."

************************************************************************************************************

            Emmi, Connor, and Dawn were walking into the theatre to buy the tickets. Emmi noticed that they were sold out.

"Hey guys there sold out."

"We can still get in." Dawn said.

"How?"

"We can sneak in."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"It's wrong."

"So what?"

"There's no way I'm sneaking in. Do you know how much trouble we'd get into if we got caught?"

"We won't get caught."

"How do you know?"

"I…I don't."

"How about the two of you stop fighting and we can go home."

"Fine."

"Okay."

************************************************************************************************************

            Spike stopped his motorcycle in front of the Hyperion. He went in and saw the Grand Poofter talking to Buffy.

"Slayer." Spike said.

            Buffy and Angel turned around and saw Spike standing twenty feet away from the vampire and slayer.

"Spike, you…you're okay," Buffy said through eyes with a few tears in them.

"What are you doing here Slayer?"

"The world almost ended…again so I decided that Dawn and I needed to get away from Sunnydale for a little while. With Willow being in England with Giles to go through some sort of magic rehab at the Council after Tara died, Xander and Anya needing some serious alone time together, and you being god knows where Dawn and I needed to go some where's else. Where the hell were you anyways?"

"I was in Africa, Love. Where's the Bit anyways?"

"She's out. What were you doing in Africa anyways?"

"I went to get my bleeding chip out."

            Angel decided that he shouldn't get in the middle so he went into his office. 

"You got the chip out?"

'God no, oh god no. Now I'll probably have to stake him and I don't think I have the heart to do that.'

"That's right Pet. I don't have the bloody chip to stop me now."

'Now I know I have to stake him, but I can't, or is it that I won't.'

"That's not the only thing that I got Pet."

"What else did you get? A way to finally stop loving me?"

"I got a soul Pet."

"A…a soul? You really got a soul?"

"That's right, a bloody soul."

"Now you can't make fun of Angel for having a soul. There isn't a happiness clause like with Angel's soul though, right?"

"Not that I know of but maybe we should try to find out."

"SPIKE!" Dawn and Buffy yelled in unison since Dawn had just walked in.

"Spike you're back." Dawn said after she ran across the room to give him a hug.

"I think I can tell Nibblet."

"Where were you and why did you leave?"

"I was in Africa to get the chip removed and I got a soul."

"If only you could have told me like that when you first got here. Then I wouldn't have to have worried that I may have had to stake you and not have the heart to since I love you Spike. I realized I love you after you left." 

"Now isn't that sweet? You finally found your feelings for me."

"Yes…I mean no…I mean yes. Okay, I admit it. I…I love you Spike."

            Angel heard that and got a lump in his throat. He was the one that broke off the relationship with Buffy, but the only reason that he did that was so Buffy could have a semi-normal life. Angel knew about the relationship that Buffy had with Riley that ended horribly, but now Buffy was with Spike and that hurt Angel that Buffy was with the vampire that his childe sired. Connor and Emmi walked over to Angel.

"Why did you come back already?"

"The movie was sold out."

"Who's the hot guy that's out there?" Emmi asked in a daze while looking through the doorway at Spike.

"That's Spike."

"How do you know him?"

"I sired a girl that sired him."

"In other words you're his grand sire."

"More or less."

"You should have just said that."

"What's a grand sire?" Emmi asked.

"A vampire's sires sire."

"Okay, I won't ask. I'm going out for a walk if you don't mind and don't panic, I'm taking a stake."

"Fine." Sighed Angel.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Connor asked.

"I lived in this city for 13 years. If anything happens I'll call for help."

"Okay."

************************************************************************************************************

            Emmi was walking down a deserted block that seemed so familiar. It was the same street that she would walk on to get to school. She mad a turn and found her elementary school. She walked into the playground and sat on one of the swings. She closed her eyes and remembered her child hood. Her family, her crush on Sean that both she and Amber had, and her best friend Sage. Sage was Sean's little sister. They were next door neighbors and would always have sleepovers. She wasn't alone. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at the swing next to her and saw a girl with black hair and eyes the color of coal.

"Hi Amber."

************************************************************************************************************   Cordy and Doyle had decided to go to the carnival since they didn't really get to have fun after it went to hell. This time there wouldn't be any evil demons that are out to get them or two vampires that are controlling the carnival. Tonight was just going to be the two of them at the carnival on a date.

'Maybe we'll kiss and it won't be a quick never going to happen again kiss like the first one. Please let him kiss me. He has to kiss me sometime. We are dating…right?'

"Doyle, maybe we could be…"

            Cordelia didn't finish what she was saying because that was when a vision hit her. Buffy, Angel, and Spike fighting a demon. Dawn was holding a sword and running at the demon from behind. That was when a demon did something that knocked them down. Connor was lying on the floor and Emmi was nowhere in sight. 

"Oh god, we need to get going. The others are in trouble."

************************************************************************************************************

            Connor and Dawn were talking, Buffy, Spike, and Angel were talking and training. A demon stormed in to the lobby. Dawn ran down stairs and got Buffy, Spike, and Angel. The four ran upstairs and Dawn saw Connor trying to fight the demon on his own using a battle axe. Dawn walked over to the weapons case and took out a sword. The demon had 12 tentacles and it used one of the tentacles and tried grabbing Dawn. She used the sword and cut off the tentacle. Buffy had a crossbow, Angel had a sword, and Spike had a battle axe. The demon opened its massive mouth and sent out a wave that knocked them down. Dawn got up and ran behind the demon. She was running at it from behind and the wave was sent out again. The demon turned around when the doors opened and Cordelia and Doyle walked in. The only thing that was heard when the tentacles lashed out was Dawn.

"Guys, look out."

************************************************************************************************************

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Emmi. What are you doing back in L.A.?"

"I…I ran from the Scourge. What happened to you?"

"I escaped, I've been out in the world fighting evil and watching that group that I saw you with last week at the carnival. What do you mean you ran from the Scourge?"

"I needed a break. I follow them and they follow me. I haven't felt them here yet and I've been here for almost a month."

"They may not be here yet but they're coming. We both know that."

"I know but still…I'm the only one going after them. Why don't you help?"

"I'm trying to find Sandy."

"Amber…I don't know how to tell you this, but…"

"But what?"

"Sandy's dead."

"What the friggin hell do you mean?"

"What I mean is that she killed a man and than turned the gun on herself."

"Liar. I saw her about a month ago."

"She died right after that then."

            Amber's body shuddered with sobs.

"She can't be dead. She's the one that's supposed to be there to look out for us."

"She's dead and buried. She's gone. Amber I know how you feel."

"I know. I don't go by Amber that much any more."

"What do you go by now?"

"Raven."

            Emmi shuddered.

"What, you don't like the nick name that YOU gave me?"

"No, I think the others are in trouble."

"Who?"

"The people I was at the carnival with."

"Oh crap."

"I second that motion. Let's fly."

"No duh."

************************************************************************************************************

            Emmi and Raven landed on the ground and ran into the building. The two teens ran over to the weapons case and started lashing out at the demon.

'Once again I need a miracle. Give me the power to fight this demon to save my loved ones.'

            Once again a bright light surrounded Emmi and she had golden eyes and pure white hair. Raven did the same but was surrounded by a black light and her eyes were totally black and so was her hair. The two girls started slicing the demon's tentacles. The wave was sent out and Emmi and Raven fell out of the air like dead birds. Connor caught Emmi and set her down on the floor and then caught Raven. Buffy loaded a bolt into the crossbow and shot the demon right between right between the eyes. It fell down dead. Emmi came two and could manage to get something out. 

"What the hell was that?"

************************************************************************************************************

            A week later Buffy and Dawn had the car all packed up and were ready to go. During the past week Emmi and Raven had caught up on each others lives and Connor, Dawn, Emmi, and Raven had all become great friends. Buffy and Spike FINALLY got together and Angel had accepted that. Something happened right before Buffy, Dawn, and Spike were getting ready to go. They were saying their good byes when Buffy got a call on the cell phone she had gotten. It was her dad and he wanted them to move in. Buffy only said two words to him: "No way."

"Dawn, I want to give you this." Emmi said as she gave Dawn a box.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see."

            Dawn opened the box and inside was a bracelet identical to the ones that Emmi and Raven wore.

"It's a friendship bracelet. I thought it might be a nice gift."

"Thanks."

"Stay safe in Sunnydale."

"I'll try. You may never know what's going to happen with it being the Hellmouth. You try to safe too."

"With the line of work in I'm taking chances. Isn't it fun?"

"You're insane."

"I know. Is that bad?"

"Not sure. Not answering."

            Mean while inside Buffy and Angel were saying their goodbyes. That took over ten minutes and Dawn came in to get them to stop. Once they left everyone went on with what they had to do.

************************************************************************************************************

            Doyle took Cordelia out to dinner. When they went to Cordelia's apartment they shared a long passionate kiss.

************************************************************************************************************

                                                                                    FIN     


End file.
